In recent years, vehicle integration control systems have been proposed to cope with large vehicle systems caused by the increased number of constructional elements required in modern vehicles. These systems are constructed to mutually send and receive data between control elements, which are arranged in the constructional elements, to enable stable control of the entire vehicle.
For example, Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-36919 discloses a vehicle integration control system for stabilizing vehicle behavior. This is achieved by rapidly sending and receiving important information between a plurality of constructional element controllers. The controllers are for processing control subjects such as engine output and braking force. Additionally, a manager controller is provided for generally controlling the operations of the plurality of constructional element controllers.
However, with respect to the above vehicle integration control system, there is no concrete proposal regarding a suitable construction in restraining vibration generated in the vehicle.
When the vibration generated in the vehicle is increased, a riding feeling naturally becomes worse. Further, when a ground load of each wheel is changed due to the vehicle vibration, the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable and steering stability of the vehicle is greatly reduced.
Furthermore, there are various generating causes of the vehicle vibration. For example, in one case, vehicle vibration is increased by a driving system outputting an inappropriate amount of driving force. The driving system may include a driving source such as an engine, a drive shaft connected to the driving source through a speed change gear, and a drive wheel connected to the drive shaft through a differential gear.